


Hero Worship

by Kommissar



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Bob and Helen are together but have an open marriage, F/F, Fluff and Angst, lovers to coworkers to friends to enemies to more?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kommissar/pseuds/Kommissar
Summary: All Evelyn wanted was one night away from her work.What she got instead was a forgotten night, a new job, and a new... friend.Or the one where Helen and Evelyn meet before working together





	1. We Don't Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn and Helen meet at a bar, and good times follow.

The _tick tick tick_ of her watch was driving her insane. Evelyn was slumped over her brightly lit desk, forehead pressed against a blueprint. Winston had her designing things left and right for supers for some big plan he had. She had been working on this particular design for the past two days and had made no leeway. She abruptly sat up, grabbed the blueprint and crumpled it up, tossing it to the floor with all of her other discarded ideas. Sighing, Evelyn glanced at her watch and saw it was a little past 10pm. Knowing she wasn’t going to get any more productive work done that night, Evelyn decided to go to one of her favorite bars.

Since becoming the brain behind DevTech, she was constantly swamped by projects; either from her brother, Winston, or from some super who wanted to have the latest gadgets. Over the years, Evelyn had developed the habit of giving herself breaks from work by frequenting bars to drown out her thoughts and give her brain a chance to be empty for a while. Evelyn would get drunk on some fine wine or whiskey, before joining the crowds of bodies dancing around, and eventually scouting someone she could have some fun with.

Evelyn stood up and made her way to the cot in her lab. After staring at herself in the mirror hanging up on the wall for a good minute, Evelyn scowled and ran her hands through her tousled hair, trying to make it look like she hadn’t been up for almost 32 hours. Her hands ran down her semi-wrinkled shirt, attempting to get any creases out. Dissatisfied with her appearance, Evelyn peeled off her shirt and moved to the left and grabbed a black blouse that was hanging on a clothes rack. After buttoning up her shirt and tucking it in to her belted pants, she reapplied her lipstick and decided she looked as good as she could in her disheveled state. Sighing once more, Evelyn grabbed her coat and headed out, shutting off the lights as she left.

* * *

The line to get in the club wasn’t too long when she arrived, which Helen was grateful for. She had forgotten her jacket at home, and her ensemble of a thin tank top and short skirt was useless against the cold air. After what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, Helen made her way into the club and headed straight to the bar. She was still pretty buzzed from the wine she had earlier, but she didn’t want her high to go away. After she flagged down the bartender and ordered herself an old fashioned, she felt eyes on her and turned on her stool to see a stranger to her left staring at her.

“Come here often?” the girl drawled at her, accompanied with a wink. Helen looked her up and down, noticing the short, messy brown hair that accompanied the tired look in her droopy eyes. Besides looking exhausted, Helen noticed her disheveled state suited her. Lost in thought about this strange girl, Helen forgot to answer the question. After a minute of silence, the stranger realized that she wasn’t going to answer, and asked again. She smirked as Helen blushed through her embarrassment of being caught looking.

“O-oh, I’m sorry. Um, yes, this is actually my first time here. I’m Helen, and you are…?”

“Evelyn. Can I buy you a drink?”

“I actually just got one, but maybe I can buy you one? Or you can get the next round, assuming you want to stay talking to me, I’m sure there’s some other girls you’d rather talk with. You know what? I’m just going to go, it was nice talking to you.” Helen was rambling, trying to calm her nerves. This girl was making her flustered. As the bartender placed her drink in front of her, Helen snatched her drink off the bar and made to get off her stool, but Evelyn reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

“Hey. Wait.” Evelyn said quietly. Why don’t we just sit here and talk for a bit? You intrigue me.”

Helen slowly sat back down, her drink clutched in her hands like a life line. “I’m sorry, I’m not usually like this. You just throw me off.”

“I know a few other ways to get you off.”

Helen had decided to take a swig of her drink at that exact moment. She nearly spit out her drink and turned beet red, almost the same color as her tank top, and was violently coughing. Once Helen had calmed down, and her skin returned to a slightly more normal color, she downed her old fashioned in one go. After slamming the glass on the bar, Helen stood up and held out her hand for Evelyn. “Dance with me.”

Smirking, Evelyn took Helens hand and let herself be pulled to her feet. Helen practically dragged her through the crowds to the center of the dancing bodies. Helen closed her eyes and let her body sway to the music. Dumbfounded, Evelyn stared at what she could only describe as the most graceful and sexiest person alive. Her hips swayed in time with the beat, and her arms moved about her seemingly effortless. Helen opened her eyes and noticed Evelyn just standing in the middle, not moving. Helen motioned for her to join in. As soon as Evelyn started moving towards her, she reached out and grabbed Evelyn by the waist, pulling her in incredibly close.

Evelyn was pressed up against Helen’s front, their hips swaying together in rhythm. Helen had her hands on Evelyn’s hips, keeping her as close as possible. Evelyn’s hands were on Helens arms, slowly rubbing the soft skin and enjoying the feeling of her defined muscles tense under her fingers. Quickly, without warning, Evelyn spun Helen around so her ass was flush against Evelyn’s front. Helen gasped at the feeling, and pressed herself back into Evelyn, trying to eliminate any space between the two. Normally Evelyn would be significantly shorter than Helen, but thanks to her heeled boots, she was just slightly shorter than her dance partner. Evelyn’s hands tightly gripped Helens waist, grinding Helen into her. Her thumbs slowly stroked the exposed skin from the tank top that was riding up, causing shivers to go down Helen’s spine. Spurred on by the response in her partner, Evelyn leaned forward and started peppering kisses alongside her neck. Helen gasped at the sensation of Evelyn’s’ lips on her neck and laughed when she felt the lips pull into a smile.

One of Evelyn’s hands that was gripping Helen’s waist slowly trailed down until it was gripping her upper thigh. Her thumb rubbed slow circles along the hemline of her skirt, caressing the soft skin of her inner thigh. The couple stayed like this for a while, lost in the sensations of their bodies pressed against one another. Evelyn surged forward and pressed a kiss below Helens ear, and spoke into her ear, “Bathroom?” before dragging her teeth along the earlobe, causing Helen to shudder.

Wordlessly, Helen grabbed the hand that was on her thigh and dragged her through the crowds for the second time that night. After pulling Evelyn into the single stalled bathroom and locking the door behind her, she shoved her against the door and pressed her lips to hers, hard. Their hands were roaming all over each other’s bodies. Evelyn grabbed Helen’s ass and pulled her closer as they Evelyn tasted strongly of wine and moaned at the sensation of their mouths fighting for dominance. Evelyn bit down on her lip, drawing blood, and causing Helen to gasp out loud. Pulling away, Helen began to kiss and nip at her jawline and move towards her neck. Her hands moved from her hips to the front of Evelyn’s pants and began undoing her belt.

Eager to continue and help out Helen, Evelyn started unbuttoning her shirt but paused when she noticed Helen sliding her belt out from the loops in her pants. “Put your hands above your head,” Helen commanded, suddenly confident and in charge. The tone in her voice mad Evelyn’s knees weak as she obeyed Helen and abandoned her attempt to discard her shirt in favor of raising her hands. Helen looped her belt around her hands and hooked it to the coat hanger on the back of the stall door. Evelyn swallowed, as she pulled against her restraint and noticed it was stronger than she thought. Evelyn glared down at Helen, refusing to admit how much this was turning her on.

Maintaining eye contact with a sly smile, Helen dropped to her knees in front of Evelyn, and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her jeans. She slowly pulled down her jeans, and Evelyn writhed against her, kicking her jeans off in frustration to speed along. Helen placed a kiss against Evelyn’s slit through her soaked underwear and glanced up to see Evelyn’s eyes darkened with desire. She was flushed from head to toe, and her partially unbuttoned shirt revealed her chest, concealed in a black lace bra that was rapidly rising and falling with each shallow breath she took.

Helen yanked down Evelyn’s lacy underwear and pressed her mouth against the wetness between Evelyn’s thighs. Helen took a deep breath, then tentatively struck her tongue out against her clit, causing Evelyn to yelp from the feeling. Motivated by her reaction, she continued to alternate between tracing slow circles and flattening her tongue against Evelyn’s clit.

“Stop. Teasing.” Evelyn gritted out through clenched teeth, attempting to grind into Helen’s face to relieve the pressure that was building in between her legs.  
All of a sudden Evelyn felt fingers spread her lips and a digit slowly press into her. As the finger continued to slowly pump in and out of her, Helen flicked her tongue against her clit.

‘Helen!!” Evelyn screamed, finally getting the pressure she was aching for.

Helen inserted another finger and began thrusting more vigorously, causing the women above her to moan and grind against her face shamelessly. Evelyn was close, and Helen wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked, causing Evelyn to go flying over the edge. Her orgasm crashed down on her as she pulled against her restraint with her mouth open in a silent o.

After Evelyn came down from her high, Helen stood up and kissed Evelyn, causing the short haired women to moan into her mouth as she tasted herself on her lips. Helen reached up and undid the belt, releasing Evelyn from her constraint. Once her hands were free, she grabbed Helen and spun around so Helen was pressed against the door, and aggressively pressed her lips on hers.

One of her hands pushed Helen’s tank top up, freeing her breasts, while the other worked its way up underneath her skirt. Evelyn moaned at the feeling of bare skin as she realized that Helen had foregone all underwear that night. Helens eyes were closed as she basked in all of the attention she was receiving. She opened her eyes as she felt a mouth close around her nipple, and looked into the dark, lidded eyes of her partner. Helen moaned at the feeling of a tongue swirling around her nipple, and she threw her head back against the door with a low moan as she felt a finger swipe through her slit. Oh god, Helen felt like she was drowning in the ministrations from this woman.

Evelyn continued to move her fingers around Helen’s clit, teasing her, before entering her with two fingers. Her palm ground against her clit with each thrust, causing Helen to moan and dig her fingers into Evelyn’s back, scratching her nails over the thin material of her shirt. Helen had never felt such raw desire or pleasure, and her body felt overstimulated. Evelyn began a tantalizingly slow trail of kisses from her breast up to her neck, before she bit down hard.

Helen screamed out “Evelyn!” as she clenched around her fingers as she came. Evelyn continued to slowly pump her fingers in and out until Helen’s breathing returned to normal. She withdrew her fingers and made eye contact with Helen before popping her fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue around her fingers in an attempt to clean them.

“Mmm you taste sooo good” Evelyn practically purred at Helen.

Helen was still leaning against the door, using it as support as she didn’t fully trust her legs quite yet. She blushed, and turned an even darker shade of red if that was even possible. “So do you.”

Evelyn smirked before turning around and rinsing her hands off in the sink. “We should leave. There’s probably a line outside by now.”

Helen pushed off from the door and made her way to stand behind the shorter girl. “Do you want to get that drink you promised me?” Helen whispered into Evelyn’s ears.  
Evelyn looked up, meeting the reflection of Helen’s eyes in the mirror before calmly saying “I should probably get going. I have a plane to catch in the morning.” Evelyn almost missed the disappointment that shone on Helen’s face before she recovered. Almost.

Helen stepped back from Evelyn, and moved to the door. Evelyn dried her hands on a towel and moved to follow Helen back out into the masses of drunk bodies. But before they could leave the stall, Helen turned, and smiled at Evelyn before stating “I doubt I’ll ever see you again, so thank you for tonight, I had a good time.” She moved to turn back around and leave before she felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in motion.

Evelyn’s signature smirk was plastered on her face as she reached forward and fixed Helen’s slightly crooked tank top. After smoothing down her shirt, Evelyn reached around Helen and unlocked the door before pushing it open.  
Helen left the stall and headed straight to the club exit, whereas Evelyn headed straight to the bar to grab another few drinks. She felt satisfied with her night and choice of partner, yet she felt somewhat disappointed she hadn’t tried to keep the girl around. Shrugging it off, Evelyn signaled for the bartender to bring her more whiskey.

* * *

(3 months later)

Evelyn’s shirt as covered in grease as she was literally elbows deep in one of the many projects in her lab. Her brother had this great plan surrounding supers, and she reluctantly decided to join his crusade. She would do anything to make him happy, even if it went against her personal beliefs. Sighing, Evelyn brought her arm up to her forehead, attempting to wipe the sweat away as she stood up and circled her project. She had just finished the blueprints a few days ago and was attempting to build an electric motor that didn’t require any fuel. Winston only wanted the best for the supers, as he argued that having vehicles that relied on fossil fuels to be unreliable in the midst of a mission.

Evelyn glanced at the watch on her right wrist and noticed that it was almost 9 pm.

“Shit,” Evelyn cursed out loud to herself. She was late to the meeting with the supers; Winston was going to kill her. She quickly changed her clothes while racing around her lab trying to remember to grab everything Winston had asked for. Evelyn began stuffing her bag with the important blueprints for the gear and tech she was creating, in addition to her files of research on each of the superheroes. Racing out the door, she pressed the intercom for her driver to meet her outside as she donned her hat and sunglasses, hoping to look more put together than she was feeling. She practically ran outside, stopping twice to pick up a spilled blueprint.

As she slid into the car, her driver passed her a coffee, which she graciously thanked him for before they sped off to DevTech headquarters.

* * *

Evelyn pushed open the door to the meeting room and heard her brother singing theme songs. Rolling her eyes at his childish characteristics, she quickly peeled off her layers and dumped everything into the hands of her assistant. Taking a deep breath, she shyly walked over to where the three supers and her brother were standing. She made to quickly introduce herself before Winston could scold her.

“Hello there, superheroes. I’m SO sorry I’m late.”

Winston interrupted her, slightly annoyed at her late appearance. “And here is my tardy sister, Evelyn.”

Cutting Winston off with a quick glare, Evelyn continued. “And I’m scolding myself, so you don’t have to Winston!” and grabbed his shirt for good measure.

Sheepishly, Winston turned back to the superheroes and flatly stated “Spectacular.”

Chuckling to herself, Evelyn turned to face the supers to shake their hands. She shook Frozone and Mr. Incredible’s hands who smiled at her politely, before moving over to Elastigirl. Smiling at her, Evelyn held out her hand to the red-haired superhero, who was staring at her with a shocked expression on her face. Confused, Evelyn reached out to touch her arm, which caused Elastigirl to shake her head and herself out of the frozen state she was in. Quickly recovering from her shock, Elastigirl faked a smile and grabbed Evelyn’s hand and shook it. “Pleasure to meet you.” Elastigirl spoke out, with a slight lisp.

Evelyn nodded at the super before turning and following her brother into the meeting room, as they liked to call it. Elastigirl was still recovering from the surprise of seeing her, here of all places. She never thought she was going to see that girl from the night at the bar again, and now she was right in front of her.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi don't hate me too much pls:)


	2. Secret Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deavor siblings want Elastigirl for the job! But what's on her mind that has her so distracted? Lots of awkward interactions, and Evelyn has a realization.

 Throughout Winston’s presentation on bringing supers back into the limelight, Helen felt eyes on her back. Each time she turned around to acknowledge the other women, either through a compliment or a question, she’d find those gorgeous blue eyes staring at her, causing Helen to blush. She hoped the Deavor sister didn’t notice.

 _Oh god_ , Helen internally groaned. Winston’s presentation was in the background, she was too focused on how to navigate this situation. She wasn’t too worried about not listening, she figured she was only here out of courtesy. The big guys tended to get the big stuff.

Should she should she address the obvious elephant in the room? Or did she continue to pretend she didn’t know the other woman? Maybe there was a chance that she had no idea who she was, or she had forgotten! Helen _did_ have a mask and super suit on, so maybe she was just clueless. Helen doubted that, she wasn’t stupid. The masks barely covered their faces, and anyone with half a brain could put it together. Plus, Evelyn had done all the research on their hero work statistics, so there was no way she didn’t get close-up with pictures of _Elastigirl_.

Helen’s lower lip was caught in between her teeth, worrying the smooth skin as she thought about the best way to handle this delicate situation. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice that the room had gone silent and that everyone was staring at her.

“Well? What do you think?” Winston exclaimed, excitement written all over his face.

“What-What do I think?” Elastigirl questioned, cheeks turning a faint pink as it became pain-staking obvious she hadn’t been paying attention. She hear a quick outburst of laughter, and whipped her head around to face Evelyn.

Evelyn’s face was shining with amusement as she teased “Has a miss perfect not been paying attention? Maybe you’re a little preoccupied, hmm?” Her lips were drawn into a smirk, giving Helen the feeling of a lion about to pounce on her prey. The inventors words left a feeling of unsettlement in Helen’s stomach; she wasn’t sure if they had a double meaning. _Does she know?_ Evelyn continued to maintain eye contact with Elastigirl as she snaked her way to the front of the room, near her brother. “What my brother has just spent the past thirty minutes explaining in his presentation before you zoned out, which took a week to prepare I might add, comes down to a few words: Will you be the face of the super legalization program?”

Blushing once more, Elastigirl turned to look at Mr. Incredible, who looked surprised that he wasn’t the man for the job. She wanted this, so much, but she also knew how much he wanted an opportunity like this. Plus, she had the kids to worry about. But the past few months fighting crime, getting back out on the streets, had been incredible, to say the least. She missed the feeling of springing back into action, the feeling of her limbs stretching, and the pure adrenaline involved in a high-speed chase.

Shifting her focus away from her husband, Elastigirl searched the faces around her, hoping for some push to inform her decision. They were very expressive, yet all so different. Winston looked like he was going to tear his hair out from excitement, or maybe from her lack of response. Evelyn still had that stupid smirk plastered on her face as she viewed Elastigirl’s turmoil with amusement. Frozone looked like a proud dad, and she was relieved at least one familiar face seemed supportive.

And Mr. Incredible, oh, how his face pleaded for her to refuse. She knew how much he wanted this. But why didn’t she deserve a chance to prove she was great? Even when he was stuck at Insuracare, he still went out on his weekly patrols, much to her disappointment. He never truly stopped doing hero work. Plus, there was the whole Nomanisan Island deal. But she had already worked out her issues with him and had forgiven him for everything, but she could still use it as a guilt trip.

“Can I think about it? I need to make sure I consider all the factors before I agree to work with you.” Helen asked, purposely ignoring the look of glee on Mr. Incredibles face from not accepting the job.

“Yes of course! Take your time” Winston practically shouted. “Although, you’ll actually be working more with my sister here than me. I’m just the press guy; I’ll be in charge of making you look good to the media and the entirety of Metroville. Evelyn here will be monitoring your missions and keeping you up to date with the latest technology .”

Helen shifted her eyes from brother to sister, seeing that she still hadn’t wiped the smirk off her face. Her head was lolled to the side as she gazed at Helen through half lidded eyes. Okay, Helen thought, there was no way she didn’t know who she was.

A loud yawn broke the silence, as heads turned to glance at Frozone, who looked half asleep. Helen glanced at her watch and noticed it was nearing 2 in the morning. Elastigirl stood up and motioned at Mr. Incredible to get up too. “It’s getting late, we should get going.” Turning, she addressed Winston “I’ll call you in a few days to inform you of my decision.”

Before Elastigirl even took a step in the direction of the exit, Evelyn called out to her. “Actually, Elastigirl, if you don’t mind sticking around a little longer, I would like to go over some logistics with you. It may even help inform your decision.”

Elastigirl nodded, before turning to Mr. Incredible and stretching up to give him a kiss and a pat on the arm. “I’ll see you at home, don’t wait up. We’ll talk in the morning.” After walking a tired Frozone and her husband to the elevator, Elastigirl nervously turned back around to face Evelyn and Winston.

Winston was still smiling, Helen was getting a little concerned about his over joyous attitude. Was he _always_ like that? He stifled a yawn before claiming “I think I’ll turn in as well. Can’t wait to hear your decision!” He turned and made his way up the stairs, quietly humming the Elastigirl theme song underneath his breath.

Rolling her eyes at her brother, Evelyn stood up from her perch against the wall and made her way closer to Elastigirl, who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room.

“Shall we?” Evelyn questioned with a raised eyebrow. “I want to show you the lab; I have something cooking up that may persuade you to come aboard.”

“Didn’t we already see that?” Elastigirl questioned, obviously confused. She could have sworn they walked by a giant lab when Winston was giving them the tour of the building.

Evelyn chuckled, the amused look returning to her face. “Yes, you did see _a_ lab, but not my lab. Mine’s where the real magic happens.” Evelyn accompanied her statement with a wink, causing the super to blush. She really needed to stop getting flustered around this woman.

“By all means, show me the way.” Helen was not expecting for Evelyn to grab her hand and lightly pull her over to a corner in the room. Once they reached the destination, Evelyn dropped her hand and swiped her badge, and inputted a code into the pad on the wall. With a slight ding, a panel in the wall opened, revealing an elevator. Evelyn motioned for Elastigirl to enter, and soon followed in behind her. After punching in another code, the doors closed, and the elevator began to move down.

Helen didn’t know how to act. She hadn’t solved her earlier dilemma on whether or not to address what happened between the two women. She sighed, earning a curious glance from the women to her right.

“Everything all right?” Evelyn questioned, her voice dripping in annoyance. “You know if you really don’t want to be here, you can just leave. I have other stuff to do that’s a better use of my time.”

Helen was surprised. Out of everything that could have come out of the inventor’s mouth, she was not expecting this. She scoffed. “What? At 3 in the morning? Oh, I’m sure you have _big_ plans.”

The elevator came to halt, and Evelyn stepped out, expecting Elastigirl not to follow. She was shocked when she felt a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around. The hand on her shoulder left, and Elastigirl’s arm retracted to normal length as she stepped forward off the elevator and into the inventor’s space. “No, seriously. What is so important that you’re willing to destroy your brothers only chance, as you put it, to get superheroes legal again?”

Evelyn stared at Elastigirl for a few seconds before her face hardened with anger. “My brother,” she hissed, “is a foolish man who thinks too highly of you supers, despite the pain they brought our family. He trusts you unconditionally, just like my father did, and where did that get him?”

Elastigirl couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This woman, who she was supposed to trust and work with, hated her very existence! “I can’t believe I slept with you!” Elastigirl exclaimed, exasperated that she had even considered working with this woman.

Evelyn froze. “Wh-what? What are you talking about?”

Elastigirl paled. _Shit._ She simultaneously realized that she had let that piece of information slip, and that Evelyn actually had no idea who she was. “Nothing! I didn’t mean anything! You wanted to show me your lab? Let’s go see your lab!” She rushed out, looking for some way, any possible way, to escape this conversation.

Elastigirl made to move but Evelyn reached out and grabbed her arm. That felt oddly familiar. “Are you sure?”

“No. Wait, I mean yes!” Helen was flustered. Her heart was beating frantically, her palms were sweaty, and her face was flushed. She didn’t know if this was about her stupidly blurting her secret out, or for her unfathomable stupidity of hooking up with this woman, of all people.

“You don’t seem so sure.” Evelyn slowly asked, a look of bewilderment on her face.

“I-ah. Just forget I ever said anything? Or-or! I’m just tired! It’s late and you look like someone I hooked up with in a bar!” Elastigirl pleaded, hoping Evelyn would get the hint and drop the subject.

No such luck. “What’s going on? I think I would have remembered hooking up with you.” Evelyn was still confused as to why a _superhero_ believed they had sex with her. Although, despite what she said about her being a look a-like- _OH MY GOD._ She had sex with Elastigirl! _Fucking_ Elastigirl. How did she not recognize her? She must have been drunker than she thought. What was her name? Hazel? Harriet? _Helen_. It was Helen.

Elastigirl watched as realization dawned on Evelyn, and her lips went back to that sly smirk that seemed to have permanent residence on her face.

“Hello Helen.” Elastigirl gaped; she was not expecting Evelyn to have remembered her name. She wasn’t sure how to handle this situation. “Don’t worry, I won’t go shouting who you are to the masses. I doubt my brother even knows who you are, and he’s done _extensive_ research on you.” Evelyn drawled, eyes locked on her superhero counterpart. “I am curious, though. I’m assuming you knew who I was to you as soon as you saw me. Were you ever going to tell me?”

Elastigirl hung her head and murmured “No. I didn’t want you to find out.”

Before Evelyn could come up with an appropriate response, reality dawned on her and she became scared for her life. “Oh my god. Mr. Incredible! Do I need to run away? Make myself invincible? Scratch that, I’m doing both.”

Helen chuckled at the fear in Evelyn’s eyes before granting her a response. “He knows. Well, not that it’s you. But he knows I had sex with a woman in that bar.”

Now it was Evelyn’s turn to be stunned. “And he’s okay with that?”

“Yepp,” Helen said, popping the ‘p’. “Our marriage is pretty flexible. We’ve both had flings, I guess you could say, with other people.”

“Oh.” Evelyn said quietly.

Helen almost thought she heard a twinge of disappointment in the inventor’s voice. Evelyn realized what they had was a one-time thing, right? She wasn’t going to expect that they would hook up again, right? For crying out loud, Evelyn was most likely going to be her _boss_ , her _partner_ in the whole super legalization act.

Yet, Helen couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. She knew she told Evelyn that what happened in the bar was just a fling. But it made her made her feel off. She wasn’t sure why she was so crestfallen at knowing Evelyn was off limits. She had her night of fun, but now it was time to move on. If anything, Evelyn didn’t have the right to say things like that. It had been three months!

Plus, Evelyn made no move to find out who she was! Granted, locating someone just by their first name was almost impossible in such a large city. _And_ , Evelyn had been the one to turn down her offer for a drink. Helen should be the one whose mad here! But why would she be? It was just one night, right?

Casting away these thoughts in favor of professionalism, Helen changed the subject. “So, about the lab?”

Relief flooded Evelyn’s face, as she didn’t want to continue talking about this awkward situation. She nodded in the super’s direction, and took off down a hallway, Elastigirl following in her footsteps.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s going on inside our favorite inventor’s brain? I went on a hunt for baby names; did you know Helen was the #10 most popular name in the 1930’s? Evelyn was 30 and Winston was nowhere to be found.


	3. I've got a feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob & Helen talk, and you get a sneak of what Evelyn's up to
> 
> This is mostly a filler chapter aka I'm sorry it's so short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house we stan a Mr. Robert Parr

Helen made her way into the motel, pulling off her boots and gloves and throwing them carelessly on the kitchen table. She was too tired to care. She made her way into the bedroom, cringing as the door creaked open to reveal her husband, passed out on the bed, still in his super suit. The alarm clock next to him shone 4:27 am in bright green. Helen decided to forego changing, and crawled into bed, curling up next to her husband, ready to get some sleep before the kids woke up.

What she was not expecting was for Bob to stir underneath her, stretching and almost clocking her in the face as he woke up.

“Hey honey, wha tahhh ahh it” He yawned out, eyes still closed. He moved his arms to Helen’s waist, pulling her in to a tighter embrace.

“Late.” Helen mumbled into his chest.

Bob groaned and moved his hands from Helen to rub his tired eyes, attempting to wake up. He sat up, causing Helen to roll off Bob and land with an oomph to his side. Helen glared at Bob as she readjusted herself and sat up next to him. “How’d your meeting go? Why were you there so late?”

She _so_ did not want to talk about what happened right now. She was exhausted and thinking about their conversation left a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. “It went fine, Evelyn gave me a tour and showed me some tech. Now can we please go to bed and talk about this in the morning?” Helen closed her eyes and snuggled back down into her husband’s chest, hoping he would drop the topic and let her get some sleep.

“A private tour, eh?” Bob winked and nudged Helen.

Helen smacked him and shouted “Bob!” flabbergasted that he would even think that she would do something like that. Yet, the voice in the back of her head was telling her that he wasn’t quite wrong. She screamed _SHUT UP_ right back at that stupid little voice.

“Don’t ‘Bob’ me, Helen. I saw the way you were looking at her during Winston’s presentation. And if it’s any consolation, she was totally checking you out too.”

“What? Oh no, I- I wasn’t checking her out!” Helen wasn’t sure why her stomach fluttered at Bob’s statement. What she and Evelyn had was a one-night thing. She wasn’t expecting to ever see her again, much less sleep with her again. But why did her stomach feel like _that_ at the mention of the possibility of Evelyn looking at her that way. She sighed, she might as well rip off the band aid and come clean to her husband about that night.

“So, honey” Helen started, already irked at that way Bob was staring at her with a knowing smile. “Remember that night we talked about a while back? Where I went out to the club? Well, the girl I told you about, well, she is, ah, she’s Evelyn.” Helen broke eye contact with Bob, scared of his reaction.

Bob stared right back for a few seconds with a blank look on his face before he busted out laughing. “You’re” _wheeze_ “telling me” _wheeze_ “that the girl that you hooked up with is _Evelyn_!?” Bob started laughing uncontrollably, unable to comprehend what was happening.

“It’s not funny! And quiet down, you’re going to wake the kids!” Helen whispered while glaring at Bob.

Bob quickly sobered up at the prospect of having to put Jack-Jack to bed again. “You’re right, I’m sorry. Does she remember who you are?”

“She didn’t, at first. But then we started talking and I must’ve said something because she figured it out pretty quickly.” Helen decided to leave out some information of their talk, trying to not overload everything to Bob at one time. She wasn’t sure how Bob would take the whole ‘anti-super’ thing. “But she promised to not tell anyone about it, so I think we’re ok.”

Bob stared at Helen. “And you’re okay with this? You’ll be working in close quarters with this woman. I mean, she is your boss.”

Helen was confused. “I thought we were going to discuss that? I thought you wanted to be the one who the face of the superhero legalization act?”

Bob took a deep breath before he spoke, trying to gain a little composure. “Yeah I did, originally. But I thought about it more when I came home; and I think you should do it.” Helen opened her mouth to interrupt but Bob continued before she got the chance. “Either way, one of us would be out there making super heroes legal again for the other, and the kids, to have the possibility in the future. As much as I want this opportunity, and believe me, I _really_ do you’re the best for the job. You always will be.”

Bob sighed and put his face in his hands. “I want Metroville to see supers in a new light, and if the one who was the catalyst for supers to go underground is out there trying to bring supers back, I feel like it won’t go over very well.”

Helen looked at Bob with symphony as she stated “Oh, honey. You know you weren’t the reason why we had to underground.”

“Tell that to Evelyn’s damage reports.”

Helen chuckled, and moved to straddle Bob, linking her hands around his neck.

Bob continued on, “Plus, I want a chance to connect. I feel like Violet grew up so quickly and I missed it; I was too focused on scouting the streets for any chance I could get to be Mr. Incredible again. And after I thought I lost you on the island, I wish I could have taken everything back. I want another chance to do this right, to do you right. Plus, it helps that I will know where you are most of the time. And that I know about the other woman before-hand.”

Helen internally cringed about the mention of ‘the other woman.’ She _never_ wanted to feel the way that she felt about Mirage again, or for anyone to feel that way in general. But she didn’t need to worry about making her husband feel that way, did she?

Helen leaned forwards and hugged her husband, overcome with emotion about how much his sacrifice meant to her. She pulled back, grabbed his face in her arms, and kissed him deeply. She opened her eyes and glanced to the side at the alarm clock, noticing they had to be up in an hour. She turned back to her husband with a smirk on her face.

“How do you feel about pulling an all-nighter?”

Bob looked confused as he questioned “What are you-” but he got cut off as Helen kissed him deep and reached around to tug the zipper down of his super suit. Getting the hint, Bob flipped their positions, silencing Helen’s little shriek with kisses.

* * *

Evelyn couldn’t sleep. Even after sending Elastigirl, or should she say, _Helen_ , home, her brain had been on fire. She still couldn’t believe her luck. She had thought Elastigirl looked familiar, but she hadn’t been able to place her.

Now, she had the facts. And the additional information that Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible had an open marriage was, well, interesting. Evelyn shook her head to rid herself of any thoughts regarding that matter. Elastigirl had made it quite clear that what they had was one night _only_. And she was fine with that.  She ignored the part of her brain telling her she was lying.

And if it just so happened to be that the super they had chosen to bring superheroes back to light was Elastigirl, well then so be it. She could work with her, no problem. Evelyn wouldn’t, no _couldn’t_ , be bothered to care about the woman she would be working with.

It just meant that she had to tread more carefully around Elastigirl. Evelyn couldn’t risk her infatuation with the super, as well as her tendency to get loose tongued around her, getting in the way of her plans.

She tightened her robe and made her way over to the built-in bar in her lab, foregoing a glass and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. Evelyn took a swig and moved to one of her lab benches with her latest project. She picked up her pliers and the partially constructed googles, and got to work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry it's so short I needed a transition chapter


	4. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen catches Evelyn in an awkward position, Helen may have feelings, Evelyn's a jerk, and Elastigirl is going to be on the news. And what's up with the news anchor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two posts in two days? You guys must be special :)

A few weeks after the initial meeting with the superheroes, and after Elastigirl’s confirmation to be head of the super legalization act, Evelyn sat in front of a monitor in the big screen room. She was watching the footage from Elastigirl’s camera of her saving the runaway train for the umpteenth time. She sighed as she shortened another clip. She had promised Winston she would have the finished footage of Elastigirl saving the day combined with her on site interview ready to go for the media by 4 am, right in time for the day’s news.

All Evelyn wanted to do was sleep. She had been up the past two nights, with no sign of sleep except for her accidental 30-minute nap on the kitchen table. She hadn’t gone home in three days and was desperately in need of a shower. And caffeine.

After putting coffee to brew in the state of the art coffee machine, which she thought was unnecessary and overpriced, but Winston _had_ to have, she moved back across the hall turned on some music. Evelyn hoped the loud music would help keep her awake, the caffeine was starting to lose its effect at this point. She began to dance as she waited for her coffee, her body happy about _finally_ moving after being slouched over a computer for the past few hours. She grabbed her coffee before looking down at her clothes, feeling stiff in her button up and slacks. She decided to change, seeing as she was going straight to bed after she gave Winston the footage.

Her boots had been discarded some time ago, probably somewhere in the kitchen. She shoved down her slacks, kicking them into a corner. She unbuttoned her shirt and was about to pull it off when she heard a knock.

Confused, Evelyn turned around and saw Elastigirl, or Helen, standing in the doorway in a white fluffy robe staring at her with a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. Evelyn glanced down at herself, and realized she was standing in nothing but her underwear, her bra uncovered by the shirt that was half off her shoulders.

Evelyn moved to shut off the loud music, before leaning back against the desk and crossing her legs, not making any move to cover herself up. Her head lolled to the side as she smirked up at Helen. “What are you doing up so late?”

Helen’s eyes were staring above Evelyn’s head, desperately trying to not look at her after catching her in this state of undress. “Your music woke me up. So I came down here to shut it off.”

Under closer inspection, Evelyn could see how tired Helen looked. Her eyes had circles underneath them and her hair, normally perfectly styled into a cute bob, was a mess. Evelyn moved off her perch and took a step forward towards Helen. Did she imagine it, or was Helen blushing even more?

“Do you mind? Can you put your shirt back on or something?”

“Why?” Evelyn hummed, having too much fun toying with Helen. “It’s not like you haven’t seen it all before.”

Frustrated, Helen let out a puff of air. “That was different.”

Evelyn took another few steps forward, closing the gap between them, until she was right in front of Helen. She watched as Helen’ eyes, previously occupied with her hair, were drawn down to her lips before she snapped them back up to look her in the eyes. _Interesting_. Evelyn wanted to see how far she could push Helen, what her limits were. She knew this was a bad idea, but in her exhausted state of mind she frankly did not give a damn.

“Who says it has to be?”

Helen paused, taking in her surroundings as if she had finally woken up. “What the _fuck_ are you doing Evelyn.”

Evelyn faltered, taken aback that Elastigirl had cursed. After getting to spend more time around her the past two weeks, she expected her to be more uptight. Then again, Helen hadn’t been like that in the club. Or was she? Suddenly, Evelyn realized she was dealing with two people.

There was Elastigirl, who she had been working closely with for the past two weeks. She was the free spirit, the believer, the go-getter. She was all for independence, for working alone, for being in the spotlight. She didn’t give a damn about what others thought of her. She believed in fighting for a good cause, dedicated to bringing superheroes back to their glory days.

Then there was Helen, the cynic, the family woman. She was against bringing back superheroes, against the legalization. She had settled down, contempt in her marriage and her normal life, dedicated to her kids. She was happy to live in the background. She didn’t need her super powers to define her.

Evelyn didn’t know who she was more attracted to in that moment. Helen shared the same views as her, and to hell if she wasn’t supportive of someone who knew what they wanted, but Elastigirl was more _fun_. She was wild, she was carefree. She was a superhero, she was everything Evelyn despised.

And she _loved_ it.

Evelyn’s eyebrows furrowed together as she realized she was faced with a predicament. Her fascination with Elastigirl had grown into something that was a little problem for her. She still had so much left of her side project and her agenda left to complete. And if she kept devoting time to this woman standing in front of her, literally, she was sure she would call her plans off.

 _But_ , she could play this to her advantage. She could pick up the charm, increase her flirtatious efforts and win Elastigirl over. She would never see it coming.

Evelyn was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn’t notice Helen watching her. Evelyn was buzzing with excitement over her new plan and couldn’t wait to go back to her lab to start drafting up some ideas. But first she had to deal with her new toy.

Evelyn reached out and lightly tugged on the belt holding the robe together, but not hard enough for it to come undone. “I think you know.” She practically purred to Helen.

Helen shoved Evelyn back, catching the inventor off guard and causing her to stumble backwards. “Evelyn, no. We discussed this! I’m not here for you to blow off some steam, or clear your head, or whatever. We’re coworkers. Yes, we had our night, but it was just a coincidence that it happened to be _you_.”

Evelyn frowned, not expecting Helen to be so adamant about the characterization of their relationship. She had thought there was something there, something still lingering from their night. But she could be wrong. She sighed, realizing that winning Helen over was going to take a bit more than flattery and a killer smirk.

And what did Helen mean with that emphasis on ‘you’? Surely Helen didn’t _hate_ her. Or maybe she did, for messing with her marriage. But that didn’t make sense, since Helen had explicitly told her that she and Mr. Incredible have an open marriage. The only reason Evelyn could think of for why Helen hated her wasn’t from impacting her marriage from that one night, _oh no_ , it was how Helen thought of Evelyn. Helen must feel something to hate her so much. She must hate her feelings towards Evelyn, making Helen doubt herself and coincidentally the nature of their relationship, therefore putting all the blame on to Evelyn.

Evelyn had figured her out.

She didn’t reclaim her position near Elastigirl, deciding to play this out slow. Besides, Evelyn still had work to finish and she was tired. She could continue her little game another time. “Sure, sure. But don’t come crawling back to me when you’re bored. I have better things to do.”

Helen looked at Evelyn and a mix of emotions flashed on her face. Evelyn could only pick out anger and maybe surprise before her face reverted to neutral.

After calmly stating “Good night Evelyn,” Helen turned on her heel and made her way back to her temporary room in the DevTech tower.

Evelyn stared at her retreating form until Elastigirl disappeared from her sight. She continued to look into the empty space a few seconds longer before heading back to the monitors and gulping her coffee down, determined to finish the footage.

* * *

Helen came out of her room early the next morning, looking like hell and in desperate need of caffeine. She hadn’t gotten any sleep after her brief conversation with Evelyn. She had tried to fall asleep, her body exhausted from saving the runaway train, but her mind had other ideas. She kept replaying the conversation in her head, trying to figure out what Evelyn meant. Every single scenario she thought about lead her to believe that Evelyn liked her. As in more than friends. More than they were supposed to feel about each other.

She would just have to keep letting Evelyn down. And hopefully she would get the hint, one of these days.  

She didn’t feel that way about Evelyn. Sure, the inventor was quirky, but in a charming way. And super intelligent and driven. And who could blame her if she looked at Evelyn for longer than necessary when she laughed, since her nose would scrunch up in a cute manner.

Wait.

She just called her nose cute. But it didn’t _mean_ anything, right? Friends called each other cute all the time.

Helen laughed, _friends,_ if you could even call the relationship between her and Evelyn that.

Sure, they would stay up late on occasion, drinking and talking about everything and anything. But just because they got along together very well, doesn’t mean they were friends. Just great coworkers. With a strictly professional relationship. Besides, if they were actually friends, Helen would talk to Evelyn about her personal life more openly. Or about her feelings, which she definitely _did not_ have.

Helen decided it was too early to be thinking about this and made her way to the kitchen to make herself some coffee and toast. As an afterthought, she grabbed a second mug and poured a cup of coffee for Evelyn. Even though she barely knew the woman, she assumed Evelyn would drink her coffee black. It just seemed like the sort of thing she would do.

After finishing breakfast, Helen went looking for Evelyn. She had no luck finding her in the lab or in the living room, places where Evelyn was commonly found either working or napping. Helen decided to check where she had last seen her and made her way across the hall into the monitor room, ignoring the shiver that ran up her spine at the memory of last night. Nothing happened, so why did she feel like this?

But before she could answer her own question, Helen heard someone snore. She looked further into the dark room and noticed a figure slouched over the desk, head pressed against the keyboard. Ah, _there_ she was.

Helen moved closer and placed her hand on Evelyn’s shoulder and gave a quick shake before gently calling out “Evelyn.”

Evelyn blinked a few times, slowly waking up before fully sitting up. She put her hands over her head and stretched, her back cracking a few times in protest over her uncomfortable sleeping position.

Helen almost dropped the coffee. She was shocked to see that Evelyn hadn’t changed, or more specifically, hadn’t bothered to put more clothes on. She was still sitting there in her matching black bra and panties, except she was even more exposed as her shirt sleeve was around her elbow on her left side.

Helen didn’t know where to look. Her eyes were initially drawn to Evelyn’s _heavenly_ cleavage that was put on display as she reached above her. But they quickly shifted as she noticed her toned stomach, where if she looked long enough she could see the outlines of her abs. Helen brought her eyes back up to her exposed collarbone, which made Helen want to sink her teeth into it.

Helen’s eyes eventually shifted back up to meet Evelyn’s sleepy ones, before she remembered the reason she was in the room. She thrust out her hand holding the coffee, to which Evelyn graciously accepted.

“What time is it?” Evelyn asked, accompanied with a yawn. Her voice was deep and husky, still lined with sleep.

A flash of guilt followed by longing went through Helen. She missed her husband. It felt wrong for her to be out here doing hero work without him by his side. She laughed at the irony of Elastigirl no longer wanting to work alone. She’d much rather work alongside Mr. Incredible; they made a great team. And how would he feel that she was flirting with her boss? They had discussed the possibility, but it still felt like cheating to her. She needed to call him.

“It’s 6:30 in the morning.”

Evelyn’s eyes shot open, before she abruptly stood up and started barking orders at Helen. “You need to get ready! Winston’s going to be here in thirty minutes to pick you up for your interview!” She grabbed her coffee and started to usher Helen out of the room.

“What? I thought the interview with Chad is tomorrow night?”

“Yes, yes it is. But you’re on the morning news with Linda and Stacey at 8. You know, the ‘Good Morning Metroville?” Evelyn drew out the good in ‘Good Morning,’ imitating the news anchors.

“Are you coming?” Helen saw the smirk begin to form on Evelyn’s face, and quickly cut her off. “And no sex jokes!”

Evelyn laughed, before throwing her hands up in surrender. “Okay, Okay! Yes, Winston told me that I’m supposed to accompany you. Now can you _please_ go get ready, so that I can too?” she pleaded.

“What?” Helen asked with fake surprise. “You’re not wearing that?”

“Only if you want me to” Evelyn said with a wink “But seriously. Go.”

Helen turned and left before Evelyn could see the blush on her face.

* * *

The drive to the news show was filled with Winston going over the gist of the interview and highlighting key points that Elastigirl should bring up.

As Winston played the video that Evelyn had spent all night on, Evelyn leaned to her left and whispered in Elastigirl’s ear. “You nervous?”

The warm breath that tickled her ear caused Helen to break out in goosebumps. She was thankful for her suit which prevented Evelyn from seeing them. Helen shook her head and whacked Evelyn on her lag for distracting her when she was supposed to be focused. Winston was playing her clips that the whole city would soon see, to make sure she wasn’t surprised by anything the interviewers asked.

The clip had just started to repeat itself when the car pulled to a stop. The doors were opened, and the trio were given a quick greeting before they were rushed inside by the producer. He was firing off words a mile a minute, and only Winston seem engaged in the conversation. Evelyn was looking off into the space ahead, and she just looked plain bored.

“You know, the boring stuff hasn’t begun. Just wait until I’m on air.”

“Please. As if you could ever be boring.”

Helen turned to look at Evelyn, who was still staring straight ahead. “Thanks. But you’re wrong. Now you, on the other hand, I bet you’ve never had a dull moment in your life.”

Evelyn briefly looked at Helen before turning back and continuing to look straight ahead. “You’re right. I came into this world looking for a fight.” She paused. “I doubt Elastigirl is boring. You’ll just have to tell me all about her later.”

“It’s a date.”

Helens phrasing caused both women to go silent. Luckily the awkwardness was short lived as someone screamed. Evelyn flinched and Elastigirl got into her ready stance, looking around for who was being attacked.

Instead, Stacey, the blonde news anchor, came out from a hallway to the left. “Elastigirl! It’s so great to have you here!” She turned around and yelled at someone named Phillis to make sure that the hairstylist was ready to go inside the dressing room.

“It’s nice seeing you Stacey.” Evelyn said, completely devoid of emotion. Helen glanced at her curiously.

“Evie! What a nice surprise! I have to say, I wasn’t expecting you to be here. I thought it would just be Winny.”

“Yeah, well, things change.”

Stacey took one last look at Evelyn before turning her attention to Winston to cover any last-minute details.

Elastigirl was amused at the nicknames Stacey had used for the Deavor siblings. She mouthed “Winny?” at Elastigirl, hoping for some explanation.

“We know each other.”

“Pretty well, I’m assuming? I mean, she called you Evie!” Evelyn glared at her. “See! Anyone else calls you that, and you look like you’re going to kill them.”

“She’s an ex.”

“Your’s? Or Winston’s?”

“Both.”

Helen faltered, clearly not expecting that answer. “What?”

“We went out for a couple months before we broke up. Flashforward a year, and she starts dating Winston. They only went out for a few weeks before he realized she just wanted to promote her career by banging one of the richest guys in town.”

Elastigirl frowned, her opinion of this woman quickly going south. “Why’d you two break up?”

Evelyn’s expression turned dark. “That is a story for another time.”

Before Helen could retort, Phillis came back and ushered Elastigirl to her dressing room to get ready for her talk show. Elastigirl glanced back over her shoulder, wondering what could have possibly happened between Evelyn and Stacey to cause that look on Evelyn’s face.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Stacey and what did she do? Stay tuned to find out. duh duh duh.  
> Seriously guys ty for reading this fic!!


	5. The Birth of Screenslaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elastigirl finds out the truth about the news anchor, and learns a little more about Evelyn. And, most importantly, Screenslaver is born.

Everyone was yelling. Interns were running back and forth around the halls, delivering coffee to their bosses and running scripts. Evelyn was entertained from watching the chaos through the open door, calmly reclined on a chair holding a coffee mug. Winston was on the adjacent couch on the phone with the mayor, ensuring that he would be tuned in to channel 6 news and actively paying attention.

Evelyn turned her attention from the noise to the television on the opposite wall. The only sounds in the room were Winston’s cheery voice and the interns, even though that was dying down. No sound was coming from the screen as Winston had turned the volume off for his phone call. She checked her watch, reading 7:54, and looked back at the screen.

Stacey and Linda were getting last minute make up touches yet Elastigirl was nowhere to be found. She intently watched Stacey go about, her presence unconsciously causing Evelyn to scowl.

God, _what_ did she see in that woman? Everything about her was fake. Her over bleached hair, that fake laugh, that god-awful tan. Her fingers itched for a cigarette. Just looking at Stacey made Evelyn want to take up smoking again, even though Stacey was the one who got her hooked on the habit.

Her mood slightly perked up when she saw Elastigirl make her way onto the set, led by some straggly 20-year-old who looked like he was about to faint at the sight of a superhero. Evelyn couldn’t blame him, she had felt the same way back in her late teens, staying up late and watching the news covering Elastigirl’s newest save.

She had a mohawk then. Those were the days.

Her thoughts quickly darkened, as her feelings about supers had done a quick 180 soon after. Superheroes were no longer her knight in shining armor, she couldn’t count on them anymore. Her parents’ deaths were just a byproduct of misguided trust.

Shaking her head to clear herself of those thoughts, Evelyn checked the time and motioned to Winston who was finally off the phone to turn up the volume.

The familiar, annoying, “Good Morning Metroville!” tune came on, officially starting the morning news.

“Welcome Metroville to Good Morning Metroville with your hosts, Stacey Jones and Linda Lewis! We are honored to have Elastigirl joining us today to talk about last night’s heroic save of the runaway train. How are you doing this morning Elastigirl?”

“I’m doing well! I feel rested after knowing I helped prevent what could have been a tragic catastrophe.”

Evelyn snorted. Winston glanced at her quizzically but didn’t say anything, instead returning his attention back to the television.

“- here is a clip of the rescue from last night. Thanks to DevTech’s technology, we’re able to get up close and personal with the action. Isn’t that right?” Stacey was staring at Elastigirl with what could only be described as extreme infatuation. Evelyn scowled, then quickly adjusted her face back to neutral.

Winston, ever observant, saw the change. “Stacey huh?”

“Yeah.” But she wasn’t sure what caused the reaction. Was it from seeing her? Or from seeing the looks she gave Elastigirl? It had to be the first reason, because no way in _hell_ did she care about Elastigirl.

The television was playing the clips Evelyn had put together the night before, but her mind was elsewhere. The studio was silent, except for the noise from the television. She looked outside into the hall and noticed everyone was staring intently at the screens playing the news. Gone were the frantic interns, they were replaced with quiet stick-lick figures, clutching coffee quickly going cold in their hands.

 _Interesting_.

Evelyn had already branded Screensaver, yet she hadn’t made, or planned, the debut of her creation. Only Elastigirl had seen the brief ominous message, she had made sure of that. Evelyn had relied on people being interested in staying up to date with the new technology, but she hadn’t counted on just how invested they really were. They were eager to get every last drop of information from a source that could easily be tampered with. Yet, this devotion to the screen seemed to work in Winston’s favor for legalizing supers. But she could work with this.

If she could just make a signal that could reach everyone, or at least a high majority of the population, and entrance them. _No_ , that wouldn’t work, only certain people needed to be affected. Then maybe just a specific signal on a few screens.

Now Evelyn just needed an event. What would guarantee a high number of viewers- oh! _Chad Bentley_. This was too perfect! The ambassador would be there as well as Elastigirl. That one news cast would draw in the majority of the population. But that was tomorrow night. She had less 36 hours to do everything. She could do this. It would be simple. The hardest part would be avoiding Elastigirl, and-

“Stacey!” Evelyn blinked. Winston was standing up, politely shaking Stacey’s hand with his fake smile plastered on. When did she get here? Was the interview already over?

Evelyn slowly stood up and took notice of Elastigirl hanging back in the corner. Her posture screamed that she was uncomfortable, yet she seemed to be practically vibrating with excitement. Elastigirl opened her mouth to comment on the news interview but was drowned out by a squealing Stacey.

“Evie!” Stacey launched herself at Evelyn, who was caught off guard by the women engulfing her in a hug. She first looked to Winston, panicking, but he was no help as he just stood there laughing. She turned to Elastigirl, hoping for something, _anything_ , to get her out of this hug, but all she got was a look of pure horror.

Evelyn frowned, and somehow managed to get an arm free to untangle herself from the devil woman, before she took a step back attempting to get some distance.

“How’d I do Evie?” She asked with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Evelyn looked at her brother, pleading for help one more time. He was better at dealing with Stacey. Plus, Evelyn didn’t think she could answer without cursing. And there was the issue of her not really paying attention to what had happened. Thankfully Winston stepped in and helped her out.

“You did great Stacey, but as you know by now, you’re not the star of the show. Our Elastigirl _killed it_ out there! I mean, you did most of the hard work last night, but the audience loved you! You’re incredible!”

Elastigirl laughed and Evelyn grimaced at his cheesy phrasing. Stacey scoffed at Winston’s comment, obviously not liking the idea that she wasn’t the center of everyone’s attention. She turned on her heel and left, but not before glancing over her shoulder and blowing a kiss at Evelyn.

Once Stacey left, Elastigirl blew out air and spoke, seemingly exasperated. “That bitch! She barely let me speak, well you saw, and she kept staring at me!”

Winston and Evelyn were taken aback at Elastigirl’s sudden outburst, not used to the super cussing. Well, Evelyn had some experience with the other side of Elastigirl, but it was still shocking to hear. Winston grabbed his coat and offered his arm to Elastigirl before making their way out of the studio, Evelyn trailing behind.

The trio were in the car and almost out of the parking garage before Elastigirl brought up her previous question. “So, what did happen between you too?”

The atmosphere in the car quickly changed. Evelyn was staring at the carpet on the floor, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Winston was casting nervous glances back and forth between Evelyn and Elastigirl, unsure how to proceed. He cleared his throat, deciding to go first as his experience was tamer in comparison.

“Stacey and I dated a year, I think, after she and Evelyn dated. I was foolish for dating her, but I was also dating her under false pretenses as my sister did not give me the correct reason they broke up. But, anyways, it only took me a week to figure out that she was no good. Our relationship was more of a…benefits relationship. For her. As in, we had sex and then she asked for a favor.”

Elastigirl winced and glanced at Evelyn, who was still burning holes into the floor.

“Stacey wanted me to introduce her to some of my business partners, especially those in the television industry. I knew that was wrong, so I went to Evelyn, and that’s what she told me what really happened.”

“What fake reason did she tell you?”

“That Stacey cheated on her.”

“Well, she did.” Evelyn mumbled.

Winston looked annoyed, yet sympathetic. “That’s not the whole story, and you know it.”

Evelyn sighed, and finally removed her eyes from the floor to hold eye contact with Elastigirl.

“I met Stacey at a bar, no surprise, and we really hit it off. She was sweet, and was interested in my work, and I thought it could be the real deal, ya know? But then the same thing happened as with Winston, she used sex to leverage herself favors. Except her favors were much worse.”

Evelyn took a deep breath and momentarily broke eye contact to steel herself for the rest.

“She wanted me to make her stuff. Little things at first. I made her a toaster, then a speaker system. But then she wanted me to make her a computer and operating system. I would’ve said yes, since I thought this is what girlfriends do for each other, but then it got weird. She wanted the computer to be exactly like the high-tech ones that can only be found in DevTech. Which she had no reason to need. I refused to build her one, and she got mad and we fought but eventually made up. Fast forward a few weeks, and a few of my blueprints were missing. Even though my life may be a mess, my lab is not so there was no chance I misplaced them. Turns out, Stacey had stolen them and given them to another electronics inventor, who she was also banging. He had promised, and would have been able to, boost her career and make her a star on television. So, she _did_ cheat on me, both my body and my mind.”

Evelyn stared at Elastigirl, who looked horrified. Winston had heard this story multiple times, yet he still looked upset.

“Evelyn…I don’t know what to say. I’m _so_ sorry this happened to you. Stacey really is a bitch.” As an afterthought, Elastigirl added “But, what happened to those blueprints she stole?”

“Oh, they were old designs that were already patented and therefore public knowledge. If the other guy used them, I could sue him in court and take all his money.” Evelyn looked smug at her assertion, causing Elastigirl to chuckle.

“Smart.”

Winston cleared his throat to break up the awkward silence that had fallen over the people in the car. “Breakfast anyone?”

Evelyn wanted to escape. She did not want to go to breakfast. She did not want to talk to Elastigirl. She was angry she had to reveal her past to the super, but relieved at the same time. Maybe Elastigirl would feel guilty about asking her to build stuff. But, Evelyn had offered up the inventions. The elasticycle, the cameras. Elastigirl hadn’t asked for anything. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t. But somehow, Evelyn knew she wasn’t that type of person. Especially now, after hearing about Evelyn’s past.

“Actually, could you take me back to DevTech? I’ve neglected my lab the past few days and there’s a few things I need to work on. They’re possibly unstable.” Was that a look of disappointment on Elastigirl’s face, or was she just imagining it?

“You sure you can’t push it back a few hours?”

“Possibly unstable, Win. Or did you not get that?”

Winston threw his hands up in defeat. ‘All right, all right. Seems like it’s just us Elastigirl.”

“Do you mind if I change first? I’m too tired to be swarmed by fans.”

Winston cocked his head and frowned. “But I thought you said you were well rested?”

Elastigirl’s cheeks reddened, and Evelyn was trying not to smirk. She didn’t want to give anything away to Winston. Not that there _was_ anything. But he may get the wrong idea.

“Well, um. I didn’t get a lot of sleep. The adrenaline from saving the train took a while to go away.”

Thankfully, Winston seemed to buy it. Before he could comment on anything else, the car pulled up to DevTech, and Evelyn clambered out. She waved goodbye to car as it pulled away before making a beeline to her lab.

She had a lot to get done.

By the time Evelyn made it to her lab, she had one shoe on and was working on getting the other off while simultaneously trying to unbutton her shirt. Her jacket was flung across the room on some old invention, probably near her other shoe. She kicked off her pants and took off her dress shirt before going to her closet to change into a loose company t-shirt and shorts.

Once in front of her screens, Evelyn opened her Screenslaver programs and ran through the code. She had to make adjustments for the event tomorrow. But what would she change?

Evelyn practically ran to the kitchen to grab the newspaper with the headline that mentioned the ambassadors’ plans. She scanned, looking for information about the details. _Helicopters, Chad Bentley, press, channel 28_.

She grabbed the paper, reading the continue section as she worked her way back to the lab, miraculously not running into anything.

Evelyn rummaged through her files, accessing the modern-day helicopter blueprints. As a second thought, she grabbed the file on Chad Bentley that the schematics of his show from the various times Winston had been on it. Spreading them out on her desk, she analyzed the technology of the helicopter. Luckily for her, the newest update to helicopters had included digital instrumentation, those fools. Well, after tomorrow night she was sure the designers would revert back to analog controls, that couldn’t be hacked. Truly, she was doing the world a favor.

Getting into the controls would be easy enough, they weren’t well protected. The only issue was that there would be three helicopters. Evelyn couldn’t afford to guess which one the ambassador would be on, so she would just have to hack into all of them. Hopefully, Elastigirl would save the day. Evelyn had no interest in letting people die. She just wanted to create the next step and continue with her plan, which if went well, would help her achieve her goal.

As much as she hated supers, she could understand her brothers and all of Metroville’s fascination with them. They were basically gods, but uncontrolled gods. Evelyn just wanted to show the world how superheroes keep everyone weak. They couldn’t be everything to everyone all the time, they needed to be regulated. Supers couldn’t be the only thing people put their faith in, that was just a catastrophe waiting to happen. Just as with her fathers’ death.

Evelyn wasn’t dumb. She had read the reports, she knew about Syndrome and his psychopathic tendencies. She found out a few years after her parent’s death that Syndrome killed Gazerbeam and Fironic, the supers her dad had direct lines to. Yet, that knowledge only fueled her hatred. She still blamed her father for attempting to contact the supers to save them from the robbers. His idolization cost him his life. And the supers’ stupidity to be the best for the glory cost them their lives.

She turned back to her screen and began to update her code. The hacking program would have to run without her control, as she would be busy with the Chad Bentley interview and wouldn’t be able to sneak away.

After a few hours, Evelyn successfully finished her program for the helicopters and switched to working on the interview. She would have to make sure that just Chad and the producers were the ones affected by the hypnotizing screens. She didn’t want the whole studio to be under affect, that would cause even more trouble. She studied the blueprint layout of the studio and took note of all of the monitor placements. They seemed to all be connected to the same circuit, making Evelyn’s life a little more difficult. She would have to ensure that only certain monitors would be flashing her hypnosis pattern, and again, it would have to be set on a timer.

Or maybe she could fashion a remote that with a click, would start the hacking process. That would be smarter, in case of any setbacks on set. More importantly, it was time for screenslaver to out themselves. Time for Metroville, and Elastigirl, to know they were dealing with a supervillain.

Evelyn cracked her knuckles, opened up a new program, and began to type. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elastigirl's a snack, Evelyn's a snack, Stacey is trash.


	6. A New Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn is caught in a compromising position, again. Seriously Evelyn, get yourself together. Also, the ambassador is attacked.

5:37 

Evelyn was frantically running through her tests one more time to ensure everything would work. Her remote functioned beautifully and the code ran smoothly, as it did the last six times she ran her tests. Evelyn was impressed with herself for having pulled together the next step of her plan in such so little time. Everything was ready to go. Except for herself. She had to be showered and dressed by 6:30. Evelyn glanced at her watch and winced at the time. She would be pushing it.

She closed out of her Screenslaver program for extra precaution, even though there was a slim to none chance that anyone besides herself could hack into it. Evelyn grabbed her remote before leaving her lab and heading to her suite in DevTech.

5:52

Her closet was massive, basically a room on its own. Cocktail dresses, suits, overpriced blouses, designer pants and a variety of shoes lined the walls. Evelyn walked into her closet and grabbed the first shirt and pants she saw that were clean, not bothering to check if they were matching. She hung them outside her closet on the hook on the door before stripping down. Her dirty clothes were thrown in to the overflowing hamper, reminding herself to take them to the cleaners, before heading to the bathroom.

6:09

The water shut off, and Evelyn reached for a fluffy towel on a rack, causing water to drip off of her onto the floor. She did a quick once over of her body, before wrapping her hair in the towel, hoping to dry her hair as much as possible before she had to leave. She strolled out of the bathroom, naked, and went to grab the underwear she left on the bed.

She had barely taken a few steps from the bathroom before Elastigirl barged in. “Hey, Evelyn are you in-” Elastigirl faltered as she was met with a wet, naked Evelyn staring at her blankly.

Elastigirl’s eyes roamed over the inventor’s body, taking in details from the newly revealed skin.

She watched as water dripped between her breasts, slowly leaving a wet trail. Her eyes followed the water’s path as it continued over her toned abdomen. She took in various scars and burns scattered along her stomach, which she assumed she most likely got from working in her lab. Movement drew her eyes downward as she watched the water droplet continue towards her neatly shaved cunt before dripping onto the floor. As she watched the water fall to the floor, her eyes were drawn to an outlier of a pattern on Evelyn’s inner thigh. Black, interconnecting lines circled around her thigh, but Helen couldn’t make out the design of the tattoo. How had she not noticed it before? Elastigirl dragged her eyes back, giving Evelyn’s body a final glance over, before finally meeting her eyes.

Evelyn was staring at her expectantly, her face blank except for the faint blush that coated her cheeks which gave her away. Normally Evelyn was confident about her body. But watching Elastigirl’s eyes get darker as she drank her in, Evelyn couldn’t help but feel nervous on top of a spike in arousal. This was dangerous territory. Evelyn was in the middle of pulling on her panties when Elastigirl cleared her throat and asked.

“We need to leave in 15 minutes, so maybe you should put some clothes on?”

“I need to do my makeup first.” Evelyn unwound the towel from her hair as she turned around back towards the bathroom, dropping the towel on the ground behind her.

Helen watched her walk away for a few seconds, trying and failing miserably to not stare at her ass, before trailing behind her to the bathroom. She sighed when Evelyn dropped the towel on the ground and stretched an arm down to snatch it off the ground.

Evelyn looked up into the mirror from and wasn’t surprised to see Elastigirl standing behind her in the reflection. She had assumed she would follow her into the bathroom, but she was confused to see Elastigirl pulling off her gloves and picking up her blow dryer.

Evelyn opened her mouth to ask her what she was doing before she was interrupted. “Don’t talk. We have limited time and you need all the help you can get to get ready right now.”

Evelyn closed her mouth, before rifling through her makeup bag to look for her favorite shade of lipstick. The blow dryer noisily came to life, and hot air graced the back of her neck before she nearly jumped at the sensation of hands threading through her hair.

Elastigirl chuckled, before she picked up the brush on the counter and began combing her way through the rat’s nest on top of Evelyn’s head. Evelyn’s eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of nails lightly scratching her scalp combined with the gentle tugging of her hair. She nearly moaned out loud before her eyes snapped open, realizing she shouldn’t be acting this way. She’s supposed to be the one in control. Supposed to be getting inside Elastigirl’s head, _not_ the other way around.

Steeling herself from those intrusive thoughts, she picked up her eyeshadow and began to apply it, attempting to ignore the sensations coursing through her body from the feeling of Elastigirl’s hands in her hair. She paused mid stroke, lowered her brush and stared at the reflection. Elastigirl had her tongue sticking out her mouth and her eyebrows were creased together in deep concentration as she worked her way through Evelyn’s hair. But the most noticeable difference was that Elastigirl looked relaxed. She hadn’t seen Elastigirl, or Helen for that matter, ever relaxed, she was always on edge. Even at the bar Helen had been tense. This was a good look for her. The blow dryer shut off, and Elastigirl looked up to find Evelyn staring at her in the reflection. She blushed and reverted her attention back to her hair, brushing it out to create a more put together appearance.

A door slammed open and Winston barged in to her bedroom in a hurried panic. “E! Where the hell are you- oh hi Elastigirl!” Winston quickly averted his eyes from the duo and surprising situation after realizing his sister wasn’t wearing any clothes. “You better be downstairs in 7 minutes or I’m leaving you behind. I’ll be in the car.” He turned around and left with a huff, angry yet not shocked at his sister’s tardiness.

Sighing, Evelyn quickly applied her lipstick before moving to her closet, Elastigirl trailing behind. Evelyn grabbed her pants off the hook before turning and seeing Elastigirl with her back to her. Smiling, Evelyn said “You know, you don’t have to be such a prude. You can look, we’re both girls. I’m sure you’ve seen it all before.”

By the time Elastigirl turned around, Evelyn already had her pink slacks on and was in the process of buttoning them. Evelyn grabbed her shirt off the hook and began buttoning it up, before Elastigirl realized something.

Elastigirl raised an eyebrow. “No bra?”

Evelyn shrugged. “Didn’t feel like it.”

After putting on her shoes, she quietly grabbed her remote and ushered Elastigirl out of her room, trying to make it on time. She’d be damned if she was late tonight.

7:14

Once the trio made it to Chad Bentley’s studio, they settled down in the waiting room. Evelyn watched as Elastigirl crinkled her nose after being powdered, and internally laughed at that. Elastigirl probably didn’t wear makeup very often, there was no reason to. Her elasticity kept her face looking young. Evelyn had barely begun to get comfortable when producers came to grab Elastigirl for her show.

“Stretch a leg!” Evelyn raised her leg in the air as a salute. She cringed at herself once Elastigirl left, purposefully ignoring Winston’s staring. She kept her eyes focused on the screen, watching the ambassador finish up her interview while her hand that couldn’t be seen was clutched around her remote in anticipation.

7:30

The music rang through the studio, signaling the start of the interview. Evelyn glanced at her watch. She had to time this perfectly.

“For over fifteen years, superheroes have been in hiding, forced into it by a society no longer willing to support them.” Evelyn internally scoffed. Chad was barely scratching at the surface. “That may soon be changing, due to a growing movement to bring the supers back. Here, fresh off her heels of her own heroic save of the runaway train, and sporting a new look, is the superhero Elastigirl. Welcome!”

“Hello Chad!”

“Well, all the polls are going in your direction.”

Evelyn took a deep breath. Now or never. She pushed the button.

“That’s true. Things are good-”

“Hello.”

Elastigirl looked confused. She was staring at Chad, trying to figure out why his eyes were glazed over and why he sounded like a robot. “Uh, hello?”

“Do I have your attention? Of course I do. I’m appearing on your screen. Reading the words I’m saying off another screen.” Elastigirl leaned closer, and noticed flashy lights reflecting off his eyes. She turned around and glanced at a hypnotic pattern before turning back around to look at the equally confused producers. “Screens are everywhere. We are controlled by screens.”

Evelyn watched as Elastigirl left the stage and headed to the control room. Winston looked scared as he looked to Evelyn for answers. “What’s going on?”

“Somethings up with the signal, I don’t know what, but I’ll find out. Stay here!”

Evelyn ran out into the hall, before making a left and almost colliding with Elastigirl. “The signal’s been hijacked! I’ll check it out!” She sprinted past Elastigirl and into an adjacent control room before she began hacking into the studios system. She knew what she was looking for, but it would still be difficult to find. Her own signal couldn’t be traced, so she would have to do her best attempt to track herself. Evelyn just had to play her part in the whole fiasco by doing what she could to counter attack her own attack and make it believable.

She turned on a screen and set it Elastigirl’s suit camera to watch her movements. She watched a glass window shattered around a chair before Elastigril swung out towards the helicopters.

Through Elastigirl’s suit camera she identified with helicopter had the ambassador and pressed a few buttons on her remote, activating her code so the two empty helicopters would turn in to attack the primary one. She really hoped Elastigirl would be able to save the pilots too.

She continued to watch as Elastigirl expertly navigated the helicopter and saved everyone, including the ambassador. Thank god Elastigirl was good at her job, she knew she could trust her.

Wait.

The whole point, the whole _fucking_ reason Evelyn was risking everything was to show the world that they were right in not being able to trust superheroes. What was it about Elastigirl that made her throw her own beliefs to the wind? Evelyn frowned.

8:21

“Did you find out anything?”

Evelyn jumped out of her chair, before turning in her chair to glare at her brother for scaring her. “The signal was too concealed to trace. But whoever this is left a message. They’re called the Screenslaver.” Evelyn was proud of her name and fake villain. She personally didn’t care for what the Screenslaver preached, she was an inventor for crying out loud! But with the era of new technology, she derived her fake villain from the hatred of a few towards all technology.

Winston sat down in the chair next to her, nervously adjusting his tie. “I know these attacks are terrible, but this could be what we need to bring supers back into the light! I know Elastigirl has the ambassadors full support.”

“You’re right. Who knows, maybe this Screenslaver character is actually a blessing.”

“I hope so, E, I hope so.” Winston stood up before pulling Evelyn to her feet. “Let’s grab Elastigirl and head home.”

9:40

A sleepy Elastigirl was leaning on Evelyn as they walked into DevTech’s lobby. The car ride home was uneventful, yet it took twice as long due to traffic surrounding the news studio. Elastigirl had fallen asleep on the car ride home, Winston had been making business calls, and Evelyn was watching the footage of the night, analyzing every move that Elastigirl had made. She was sure Winston believed she was watching the footage to figure out what Screenslaver wanted, or to help her figure out a way t catch screenslaver.

Winston’s realization earlier about Screenslaver helping the superhero legalization cause didn’t sit right with her. Evelyn hadn’t considered the drawback of her plan, she would have to adjust a few things. Screenslaver was supposed to make people realize they were too dependent, whether on screens or superheroes.

She just needed to add a few more steps before her finale.

Oh, the world would see supers in an entirely new light, that’s for sure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know and a filler. Also, you'll see Evelyn's tattoo soon enough ;)


End file.
